dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Pet
is a Pet. Details * Effects: Legendary Status * Conditions: Quest Fleeting Meetings complete Obtaining Note: A can start as any sort of pet that has reached level 100. Babyhemoth Reflection * Step 1a - Obtain the pet you want to turn into a . * Step 1b - Level your pet to level 100, which requires 394 Enriched Croquettes (costing 39,400 Kolossokens), or feed it other resources to level it, which will be considerable slower. * Step 2a - Complete the quests: Miniature Adventure, Don't Shoot the Messenger, Magypus Rescue (Pay 10,001 Kamas during this quest), Last Contact, Speaker for the Dead (Pay 2,000 Kamas during this quest), and Burin's Dane. * Step 2b - Complete the quests: The Vaccine Monologues, Handygirl, Ice Hotel, The Ice Foundry, Shadow and Ice, and Light on Shadow. * Step 2c - Complete the quest: Evolution Resolution. * Step 3a - Complete the quest Fantastic Animals, for which you will need 1000x level 200 Frigost gathered resources of your choice, including Frosteez, Icefish, Aspen Wood and Obsidian. * Step 3b - Grind Infinite Dreams until the Magus Ax recipe appears, which may take 10 or more rooms. * Step 4 - Complete the quest Fleeting Meetings, because your pet can not be upgraded to Legendary Status without this quest, even if you buy Babyhemoth Reflection, or the constituent ingredients, yourself. ::The Ambergris can be purchased from Pink Tada at 23,24 for 5 Pearl of the Depths. ::To obtain the Golden Leviatun Scale, you must speak with Pink Tada at 23,24 to exchange a rare level 200 Frigost gathered resource, either Puffed Frosteez, Frozen Icefish, Aspen Sap, or Snow Star. ::The Rhineetle Horns can be purchased by trading in Rhineetle Certificates with the NPC at -78,-42, who will only appear if you have already completed the quest Up There on the Mountain. ::To obtain the 2 Aziz Feathers, you must have achieved a Rank 3 Bontarian or Brakmarian alignment, after which you can purchase them from your city's Militia Merchant for 4 Alitons each. ::The Babyhemoth Animal Legend can be exchanged with the Guardians in the Well of Infinite Dreams for 8,000,000 Dream Fragments, after completing the appropriate Dream. In order to create the Babyhemoth Reflection, you must speak with Nafs at 3,6, who will explain how to combine them: * 4 Ambergris Miscellaneous Lvl 200 ; * 2 Aziz Feather Feather Lvl 200 ; * 1 Babyhemoth Animal Legend Miscellaneous Lvl 200 * 1 Golden Leviatun Scale Skin Lvl 200 ; * 12 Rhineetle Horn Bone Lvl 200 Quintessences * Step 1 - All of the above steps for Babyhemoth Reflection must be completed. * Step 2 - Complete the quests leading up to Outbreak of Ex-Emma, including ~25 quests and completion of every Frigost Dungeon. ::To obtain the Nanogrine, which is required for all Quintessences, purchase them from Ess Jeesy for 6 Ice Kamas each. The different types of Quintessence are: * Bakusharna Quintessence Crafted by: Player Lvl 200 ; * Kwaketch'd Quintessence Crafted by: Player Lvl 200 * Magikrab Quintessence Crafted by: Player Lvl 200 ; * Pukachi Quintessence Crafted by: Player Lvl 200 Trivia: all Quintessences are meant to sound like Pokemon. In order to create the Quintessences, you must speak with Nafs at 3,6, who will explain how to combine them. Effects Information Each essence will provide your pet the ability to give you 1% extra damage per enemy on the map (excluding summons), but -2% damage for every enemy who dies. Another bonus for your pet is the ability to give 1 MP to allies who are next to you, but subtract 1 MP from you in return. See the individual Quintessences for more details on each one's effects. All Legendary Abilities are randomly generated, so to change the ability you must create, or next time buy, another essence. Gallery Legendary_Pet_Fire_Bwak.png|LP Fire Bwak Legendary_Pet_Kerubaby.png|LP Kerubaby Legendary_Pet_Blue_Piwin_Mekrab.png|LP Blue Piwin & Mekrab | External Links ;Step-by-step Guide on Obtaining a Legendary Pet in Dofus - English ;Step-by-step Guide on Obtaining a Legendary Pet in Dofus - French ;All Three New Quests: Question d'évolution / Les animaux fantastiques / Rencontres d'un soir - French ;Informational Video on Legendary Pets - French de:Legendäre Vertraute es:Mascota Legendaria fr:Familier Légendaire it:Famiglio Leggendario pt:Mascote Lendário pt-br:Mascote Lendário ru:Легендарный Питомец